


Subby Hubby

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Domestic Kink, Domme!Felicity Smoak, F/M, Femdom, Sub!Oliver Queen, Submission, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving away from Star City to the suburbs, Oliver and Felicity discover many things about themselves.  One of them happens to be Oliver's more submissive side which Felicity is more than happy to indulge.</p><p>Or, a day in the life of Subby Hubby extraordinaire Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subby Hubby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick heads up, I (the writer) am a gay male and as such, am much more in tune with and interested in the male specimen. Therefore much of this work will be focused on Oliver and his reactions to his life and submission, despite my great love for Felicity.

          Oliver timed everything perfectly, making sure that the first thing felicity would smell upon finishing her shower was the combined scents of a fresh pot of coffee and bacon and eggs. He’d cooked some vegetables to go along with it as well as the usual assortment of fresh juice, but he knew on important days she needed a healthy dose of protein.

          It took her only a few minutes to get to the kitchen after getting dressed, simple but still as beautiful as ever he thought when she walked in. He was still finishing up some of the bacon when she came behind him, reaching around him to peck his cheek, fingers drifting lower to slide over the bulge in his sweats.

          At first he’d thought she’d been checking to see if he was still wearing the chastity protector when she did this, but he’d learned since then that it was just something that she liked to do, to feel that tangible control for a fleeting moment before returning to their normal morning routine.

          He brought the plates over, setting hers down first and then digging in on his own as she checked her phone. Being the CEO of Palmer Industries was hard work, and while Felicity took to it easily with her skill and acumen, it was still a tasking presence in her life. That was what made his own submission all the sweeter, the one place she had absolute control, because even as CEO she was beholden to lawyers and boards and accountants. At home though, at home she could have it all, and Oliver would and had given her anything and everything she’d asked for. Even before she herself sometimes knew she wanted it.

          The stress of the day was already rolling off Felicity, he could see it in her shoulders, so once he finished he took a big gulp of water, then wiped his face and tongue on his napkin well. Slowly he stood, kneeling next to her and receiving a surprised laugh when he slipped beneath the table and pressed his face between her thighs. This wasn’t an uncommon thing in their house, so she took it in stride, continuing to eat as best she could as Oliver pulled her panties aside to lick and kiss at her. He was determined to get at least one sweet orgasm from her, to relieve some of that pressure and tension, before she left.

          When she finishes breakfast, and letting Oliver lick her she pulls his head away gently beneath the table. Standing slowly, heels clacking on the white tiles, she caresses his cheek, tilting her head in a silent direction to stand.

          Oliver stands, and felicity hides her mouth as she laughs, a light jubilant sound as her eyes scan downwards. The front of his sweats have a small wet spot from where he’s been leaking as he ate her out. “Someone certainly enjoyed their task?” she says, less of a question than an appraisal.

          His large hands settle on her dainty, but surprisingly strong hips as he smiles back. “Always for you, Mistress,” he sighs in that besotted way he always does when he looks at her.

          Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she tastes herself on his tongue, pulls away with his lip still between her teeth for a moment. “Good boy,” Felicity says, her voice that sultry deepness that has Oliver wanting to fall to his knees again.

          She turns, walking towards the door and picking up her briefcase, Oliver trailing at her heels obediently. As she reaches for the handle she halts, turning on her heel and walking back to Oliver, cupping his face in her hands. “Baby, I just remembered I’m stuck in meetings all day. It’s going to be so boring and afterwards I’m going to need some real stress relief,” she coos in that voice she only uses when she’s asking for something bigger from him. Any normal command he’ll follow without question, having learned that he didn’t mind following orders when they came from someone he loved and trusted with his life.

          She only brings that voice out when he’s going to be feeling something tomorrow. Licking his lips, he nods almost imperceptibly, before his lips part in a silent sigh. “What do you need Mistress?” he asks, one hand pulling a stray hair from her impeccable ponytail behind her ear.

          The smile that tugs at her lips is a mix of love and predation and it makes Oliver’s heart beat against his ribcage. “Well, I was thinking you could get the big plug, you know, the one that vibrates?” she begins, voice so soft and delicate even when talking about something like this. Her fingers trail down his chest, knowing what hard muscle lies beneath that soft fabric, the sweater almost as pleasant to touch as his skin. Almost. “I want you to wear it all day. And make sure my laptop is on. And then, when I get home, we’re going to try the new toy.”

          At that Oliver gulps. He’s seen the new toy and honestly, it scares him a bit. He’s taken quite a lot, four of her dainty, yet adroit fingers, a few different plugs, dildos and vibrators, but the newest toy she’d acquired was a replica of his own erect cock and that seemed daunting. Even Felicity had trouble taking him back when they made love that way, and now he’ll see what it was like. He nods again, “Yes Mistress,” he says, receiving a kiss for his acquiescence.

          “Good boy,” she repeats, giving him yet another kiss, this time on the cheek, having to reach just a bit, before turning for the door once more. “Love you, Oliver.”

          “Love you, Felicity,” Oliver smiles, watching her go.

          She’ll want him to get started as soon as possible, so once he hears the car pull out of the garage he heads upstairs, taking the steps two at a time in his excitement. IF he’s honest with himself, he loves the feeling of being filled up, the way the plug rubs at his insides whenever he moves, especially when he walks around or tries to sit down. Felicity knows this, which is why she tends to save that particular predicament for special days.

          Then again, he’s not yet been in chastity while also being plugged all day, so this might be different than he’s expecting.

          The door to their room swings open as he walks in, removing his clothes and neatly folding them. Felicity had taught him to do that on one of her first nights trying out being the Domme of their relationship and it was a small thing she’d found she enjoyed; watching him strip slowly, not dancing or teasing, just casually folding his clothes and putting them on the trunk at the end of their bed that once held extra linens and now stored their toys.

          He takes a moment to stare at himself in the full length mirror, not so much at the old scars or tattoos, the things others had left on him he couldn’t change, but at the one thing he’d allowed to be placed on him, that he could change, but wouldn’t. His rippling abs and Adonis belt lead down to his caged cock, groin shaved clean to avoid the hairs catching in the hard plastic and chastity device painted in the same Green as his old suit.

          Strong, calloused fingers trail down his abdominals until they reach between his legs, tugging at the cage just a bit. He can’t really get hard anymore, but he finds that he doesn’t really miss it. Sometimes he does miss having real orgasms, but Felicity usually lets him out after a while, or at least she has up until now. Recently they’ve taken to her deciding when and if to let him out, instead of establishing a date and time beforehand. It’s thrilling, but also a bit unsettling, but not in a bad way. More that it makes his stomach dip and sigh heavily at the thought of her having that much control of his most intimate parts.

          They’d had to get one custom made to fit his larger than average girth and length, but it still shrank it noticeably. He still had quite an impressive bulge in his tight underwear, but for an entirely different reason. A hearty laugh left him as he shook his head thinking about how most people who knew them would probably never expect this is what he looked like beneath his clothes. The thought made him happy, that this was how Felicity and Felicity alone saw him, bared and vulnerable in a way he’d never let himself be. Wasn’t comfortable enough with himself or anyone else to allow himself to be.

          He gave his low hanging balls a squeeze before turning and bending down to the trunk, holding the clothes so they wouldn’t slip off as he roots around for the plug. Grabbing a hold of it, his mouth goes a bit dry, jaw slack as he imagines what it’s going to feel like inside him all day. Felicity has been working late as well, so that adds another dynamic, not knowing when she’ll be back to relieve him. That is, if he gets relief.

          Crossing to the side of the bed he pulls open their nightstand, removing the bottle of lube from it before kneeling on the bed on his hands and knees. He prefers this to lying on his back, reminds him more of how Felicity often takes him when she concentrates on her own pleasure instead of his. A shiver runs down his spine at the thought that it’s likely exactly what he’ll be getting later tonight and he slicks his fingers, rubbing them over his hole.

          Once he was so tight even Felicity’s delicate fingers could barely fit inside him, but now his own thicker digits slip easily inside his hole. He’s panting a bit already, rim still a bit stretched and loose thanks to being fucked the night before. Two fingers curl into his prostate, teasing just a bit and causing a low moan to slip past his lips. He doesn’t want to get too into it at first, but then he remembers he needs to clean and wash the sheets today anyway so he decides to indulge a tad. Felicity wouldn’t mind him treating himself for a few minutes, even if she’s want him to be expedient in following her orders. He’d tell her, she might even punish him for the slight disobedience. They found he liked that too, but she’s far too sweet to dole it out most nights.

          After a few moments of sweet torture he’s leaking like crazy, worked up to three fingers and chest fallen tot eh bed, leaving only his ass in the air. Just how Felicity likes him he thinks with a pleased smile. Slowly he pulls his fingers free, lubing up the plug and beginning the glacial slide of it inside his entrance. Normally he’d take a bit longer getting himself ready, scissoring more, but today he was feeling a bit eager and the burn was a welcome reprieve from the too nice pleasure of just his fingers. The toy finally drove home, a slick little pop sound alerting him to what his ass could already tell.

          Laying there for a moment, he let his body adjust to the welcomed intrusion. Ass cheeks clenched and unclenched, making sure it was secure inside him as he let his stubble rub against the sheets. He wished Felicity, his Domme, was here now. He’d do almost anything for her at the moment, which wasn’t that different than usual, but he was feeling particularly horny now that he was so full and his cock strained in its confinements, the barest brush of flesh poking out from the slit in the top and rubbing against the soft sheets.

          That was enough indulgement for the time being he thought, standing up and heading for the dresser, picking out a nice green jock that Felicity had gotten him for exactly these occasions, the normally bare back instead a crisscrossing X that would help hold the plug in should it slip. He put his sweats and the sweater back on, flipping Felicity’s laptop on as instructed before pulling the sheets off quickly and grabbing anything else that needed cleaning and heading downstairs.

          The laundry put away, he turned to the kitchen, deftly carrying both of their plates, the silverware and the pans he’d used to cook to the sink at once. He was about halfway through washing the pan when he felt the plug start to vibrate against his sensitive prostate. The pan he was washing clattered to the sink below, splashing a bit of water, but thankfully not on him. His head whipped around, looking for Felicity, certain he’d have heard her, especially if she was still wearing those black stilettos she’d had on this morning, but there was no one there.

          He supposed he could have accidentally hit the switch by moving around, although that seemed unlikely. His thoughts were cut off though when he heard his phone vibrating over on the counter and went to snatch it up, walking a bit funny now that not only was he filled, but the plug was buzzing his spot softly.

          A smiled played on his lips as he saw the text was form Felicity.

> **Felicity:** Just got to work. I miss you, are you missing me?
> 
> **Oliver:** Of course dear.
> 
> **Felicity:** Enjoying the plug?

          The large man flushed at the brazen question, nodding at nothing as he typed out a reply.

> **Oliver:** Of course.
> 
> **Felicity:** Good. Then I hope you won’t mind if I do this?

          His eyebrows rose in confusion when he got the text, but no sooner had he started to type back, asking what she meant, than the vibrations kicked up what had to be at least two levels. He doubled over, groaning as his fingers gripped the counter tightly.

          “Fucking shit,” he moaned, nearly dropping his phone as it buzzed with another message.

> **Felicity:** ; )

          Of course she was controlling it, somehow. He took a few deep breaths, regaining his composure as his ass clenched tighter around the intrusion.

> **Oliver:** Very funny Mistress.
> 
> **Felicity:** Thought you’d enjoy it. Besides, I needed something to keep me from being bored to death by all these tax lawyers and accountants.

          He was happy he could make her happy, always was, so he decided to tease back a little. Slipping his thumbs at the waistband of his sweats, he shimmied them down in the back until his ass was revealed. A few quick snaps of his phone and he had the perfect picture of his plugged ass to send to her.

          His phone showed no response, but the intensity of the vibrations picked up again so he knew she’d seen it, but likely could no longer reply since her meeting started. Walking gingerly, eyes squeezing shut and lips parting in a moan each time the plug pressed against his prostate with the intense vibrations, he headed back to the sink.

          Throughout the day Felicity adjusted the speed and intensity up and down. It didn’t typically impede his household tasks, although when she turned both to the highest settings he’d dropped to the floor, writhing around for a full twenty minutes on the kitchen tiles. The food he’d been making had burned, having to start his lunch prep over again, but the sheen of sweat on his forehead and ache between his thighs from the little session had been worth it.

          Once evening came around he had dinner in the over and was finished with everything that needed to be done in the house, allowing him a bit of time to relax on the couch and catch up on the Cooking Channel. He got a few nice ideas for new desserts, but mostly he was just waiting for Felicity to get home, casting his eyes to the door every once in a while until he got the text that she was on her way. He went and set up everything in the dining room, going and changing into something a bit nicer than his threadbare attire from earlier.

          By the time he came back downstairs, Felicity was walking through the door, depositing her things on the table there before reaching up for a quick kiss and a pat on his ass. “Whatever you made smells almost as delicious as you look,” she teased, eyes darting to the table. He followed her over, ready for whatever she had in store for him.

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the fic! If there is interest I might continue it or make it into a short series as I love this pairing and universe. It's my first time writing them, and first time really writing any het pairing, with one of my very few canon het ships.
> 
> As always, a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
